Sing To Me
by Starry-Night-11.0
Summary: A collection of song-fics with random genres and time periods. My type of tributes to One Piece Newest song-fic: Forever Permanent.
1. He is, in fact, not made of steel

**He is, in fact, not made of steel, has finally been resurrected! It has been rewritten and is now back up! XD**

**I apologize for somehow accidentally deleting it. Computers just don't seem to like to corporate me very much. :(**

**Just a fair warning, this song-fic may be a little bit different from the original one I wrote. It will only be subtle changes, so don't worry!**

**So, without further ado, here it is! **

* * *

**He is, in fact, not made of steel**

Song: Made of Steel

Artist: Our Lady Peace

_I can be anything that you want me to be, A punching bag, A piece of string, That reminds you not to think…_

It was like there was nothing that he couldn't do. As long as he put his mind to it, there was nothing that could stand in his way. He would over come anything and everything. The thing that often isn't shown is that he could never have been as strong as he is if he was alone. Even at the times where is seemed like he was made of steel, he really was still just made of rubber.

_…I found the note down in your car, And its not your fault it gets this hard, Gets this hard…  
_

He would have died. He would have believed that in a month he would have been set free. He would have unknowingly broken his promise. It was Luffy that saved him. It was Luffy who had set him free. Luffy who recovered his katana, and who made him a pirate. Luffy hardly knew him and still fought for him. In return, Zoro would fight for Luffy.

…_Hold your head high, Don't look down, I'm by your side, Won't back down, You wanted a hero tonight…_

She had never known such freedom. She had always been alone, always forced to do Arlongs bidding. When she sailed with Luffy, it was like a vacation. Everyday was carefree and (she would never admit it) fun. Luffy had given her freedom. She chose to go with the Straw Hats. She would fight for Luffy.

_…Well I'm not made of steel, I'm not made of steel, But your secrets safe with me…_

His village was in danger. His history of lying had caused the villagers to not listen to him. The ones who usually did listen to him now wouldn't. When it seemed like he would die fighting alone, Luffy showed up. Luffy knew that he was telling the truth. Luffy helped him save Syrup Village. Luffy always believed him. He would fight for Luffy.

_…I can be anything that you want me to be, A holy cross, Some sympathy, That reminds you how to bleed…_

He thought that Luffy was crazy. He thought that Luffy was sure to lose the fight and his life, that his struggles were pointless. He was wrong. Luffy saved the Baratie. He had saved that shitty geezer's dream. Luffy had also given him a path to follow. This path would have many twists and turns, and there was a possibility that they wouldn't reach the end of the path, but he would fight for it. He would fight for Luffy.

_…I found the note down in your car, And you climbed up here to fall apart, Fall apart…  
_

He had felt like he had been alone his entire life. He was exiled from the other reindeers. His only father figure was now dead. Sure, he had Doctorine, but she could be scary at times. He had never felt like he truly belonged. Then he met a man who had carried two people, while climbing up thousands of feet for them. A man who had tried to eat him, then quickly started calling him nakama. No matter how many times he said no, or how many insults he threw at him, this man still persisted. He would fight for this man. He would fight for Luffy.

…_Hold your head high, Don't look down, I'm by your side, Won't back down, You wanted a hero tonight…  
_

She was wanted by the age of eight. Her home was utterly destroyed, forcing her to live a life of solitude. She trusted no one and didn't stay in one place for too long. She was an outcast of life. She didn't plan to get attached to the Straw Hats, or that she would grow fond of the constant chaos that surrounded them. It was Luffy that gave her a choice. Luffy said the one thing that no one had ever said she was allowed to have. Luffy told her to live, and that she _could_ live. She had finally found her nakama. She would fight for Luffy.

…_Well I'm not made of steel, I'm not made of steel, But your secrets safe with me, Your secrets safe with me…  
_

He had fought both against and along side Luffy. He had watched as Luffy had lost nakama, and he had seen how Luffy still fought for those nakama. He never stopped fighting for them, and in the end he got them back. Luffy proved that he would make the world his enemy for even just one of his nakama. He was so moved by Luffy and his crew that he made the most super ship for them when they had lost theirs. Luffy was the one who had made his dream possible. He would fight for Luffy.

…_They knock you down, I'll pick you up, They laugh at you, I'll shut them up…_

He had lost his nakama. He had spent years sailing all alone, and the only thing keeping him going was his promise to his last remaining nakama. He had even lost his shadow, keeping him from ever entering sunlight. When it seemed like he had lost everything, he met the crew who changed all that. He had given him back his shadow, and made it possible for him to keep his promise. He had had also given him his new nakama. Luffy had made it so that he would never be alone again, and had given him hope that he would keep his promise. He would fight for Luffy.

_…But I'm not made of steel, But I'm not made of steel, But I'm not made of steel, But your secrets safe with me, Yeah, Your secrets safe with me, Yeah…_

Luffy would do anything for his nakama. They are important to him. They are so special that, he would do anything in his power to protect them. Luffy knew that there were some things that he couldn't do, and that's why he needed them more than anything. They could help him along the way to do the things that he couldn't, because when they were together, it felt like they could do anything. He would fight for them.

_…Hold your head high, Don't look down, I'm by your side, Won't back down, You wanted a hero tonight._

* * *

**There you have it! **

**I hope that this touched you (aha, not in the perverted way) and that you enjoyed the first song-fic of hopefully many.**

**I would love to know what you think of it so please review. :D**


	2. 9 Shades of Red, 1 for each Strawhat

**Alright, song-fic number two!**

**This one I wanted to be more upbeat like the song so we'll see how it goes.**

****

By the way, I don't own nothing. Ha, a double negative! Really though, I own nothing.

* * *

**9 Shades of Red, 1 for each StrawHat**

Song-9 Shades of Red

Artist-Hedley

_Where did I go so wrong, Singing the same sad song, Sittin' home all alone saying "Woe is me, la la la la la la la"…_

Luffy's lying on the grass deck of the Thousand Sunny, and it is a perfectly peaceful day. The sun was out, there was a light breeze, and all that could be heard was the squawking of birds in the distance. Everyone on the ship had something to do, other than Luffy. He had nothing to do, no one to play with, and they hadn't landed on an island for what felt like ages! These were the exact reasons why the Strawhat Captain was completely bored out of his mind. He needed something to happen, _anything_ really.

…_So now I'm callin' all of my friends, And this is where the fun begins, What would it take to afford a little break from the boredom, Little "ha ha ha ha"…_

Almost as if to answer Luffy's thoughts, he spotted an island on the near horizon. He immediately jumped to his feet and yelled, "ISLAND!'.

At Luffy's overly loud yell, everyone came out of their rooms they had been working in and searched for the island Luffy saw. As soon and they had all found the island, the Thousand Sunny came to life. Everyone was moving to get ready, and followed their normal routine as Nami barked orders to everyone. Luffy was running around the ship with his trademark smile on his face.

…_Holler back for a planned attack on this unsuspecting town, We may be lookin' pretty but we make an awful sound…_

When they had reached the island, it was late in the evening. Due to the Strawhat's unbelievable luck, they seemed to land on the island that exactly the right time. On that day there was an island-wide party going on. The whole island was decked out with colourful lights, streamers, balloons, and loud music. The entire crew jumped off the ship excitedly to join in.

…_It's you and it's me and that's all we'll ever need, And yeah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed, And then we'll sleep when we're dead cause we'll take over this town, And paint it nine shades of red, Getting down is what we're up to tonight…_

Everyone fit in the party perfectly. Nami and Zoro had engaged in a drinking competition, and a crowd had circled them as they cheered the two on. Sanji had gotten into a cook-off with the caterers of the party, with Luffy as a "judge" eating anything and everything. Robin sat near where Sanji was competing, and he continually flirted with her. This made Sanji's opponents frustrated, thinking that Sanji didn't take the contest seriously, but they were shown up by every dish Sanji made. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky had gone out to the dance floor, and Brook had taken it on him to join in with the band and play the music that everyone was dancing to. It was easy for Chopper and Brook to blend in with the rest of the party since many people were in masks, and they were told that they had a very 'life-like costumes".

…_And now security is havin' a fit, Cause nobody is givin us shit, And as the party gets cloudy yeah we start to get rowdy, Screamin "rah rah rah rah rah'…_

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the party, and didn't seem to have a care in the world. What they didn't know was that there were marines on this island, and that they _had _taken notice that the Strawhat's were on the island.

…_And if we gotta deal with the cops, Try to shut us up and say the fun stops, God we gotta keep grooving while your mouth keeps moving Mr. Blah blah blah blah,…_

Luffy was stuffing his face and smilling around a mouth full of food, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a marine with "Lieutenant" writen on his uniform. His eyes were hidden under his hat and he said, "Strawhat Luffy, you and your crew are to come with us," he gustered to the army of marines behind him, "and it will be your choice to you willingly or by force."

…_Holler back for a planned attack on this unsuspecting town, We may be lookin' pretty but we make an awful sound…_

The music continued to play and the party continues even as a subtle layer of intensity is added to the atmosphere. The eight other Strawhat are the only ones who catch this change and immediately turn to their captian. Luffy's smile is replaced by a frown of a second, and then quickly his smile returns, "No.".

…It's you and it's me and that's all we'll ever need, And yeah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed, And then we'll sleep when we're dead cause we'll take over this town, And paint it nine shades of red, Getting down is what we're up to tonight…

At this the Lieutenant draws a sword, knowing that the infamous Strawhat would be unharmed by bullets, and raises it over him head. As soon and the marine's sword is brought down Zoro is there in front of Luffy, seemily unchanged by the amount of alcohol he consumed, blocking the attack with his katana. Sanji them grabs Luffy by the neck of his shirt and starts to run to the ship with Robin in follow. The rest of the crew take this as their leave, and start running to the ship as well. Zoro continues to hold the marines back long enough for the crew to make it back safely, then leaves quick enough to avoid farther attacks from the marines.

_…So now we gotta get up and shout, Until everybody kicks us out, Or till the lights come on and all the fights go on , It's everything that we're all about, So now we gotta get up and shout, Until everybody kicks us out, Or till the lights come on and all the fights go on, It's what we're all about…_

The entire crew is laying on the Thousand Sunny with the island a safe distance away, breathing heavily from the long chase the marines had put up. Even after the long chase on land, the marines did not give up so easily. The crew had been running around the ship blocking their attacks on the Thousand Sunny, and escaping with a Coup de Burst. Now, only Luffy is breathing normally from their escape. Luffy is standing above them all with his smile that hadn't left his face for the entire chase, then falls down with his arms spread out and laughs. Soon the entire ship is in a laughing fit so hard that their sides hurt.

_…Well it's you and it's me and thats all we'll ever need, And yeah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed, And then we'll sleep when we're dead , Yeah we'll take over this town, And paint it nine shades of red , Getting down is what we're up to…_

When they're finished laughing, they begin to stand up again and catch their breath. Brook pulls out his violin and asks, "Shall we?".

Before receiving an answer, he starts to play a song much like the music from the party. Franky also pulls out his guitar and strums along with Brook. The rest of the of the crew dance along as the sky begins to brighten, and the sun peeks over the horizon.

_…Well it's you and it's me and thats all we'll ever need, And yeah we'll tear up the streets and we'll dance until we bleed, And then we'll sleep when we're dead, Yeah we'll take over this town , And paint it nine shades of red, Getting down is what we're up to tonight._

* * *

**There you have it!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this and that you will be looking out for more.**

**I love Hedley, so don't be surprised to see more of them in the future!**

**Ohh, and if you see any little mistakes I might have made, please tell me. I just have a feeling that I might have missed something. :/**

**By the way, if you liked it (or not) then tell me so that I can improve for the future (that means: review please!).**

**Thanks for reading! XD**


	3. Forever Permanent

**Alright! So here's another song-fic for all you great readers! :D**

**I've been meaning to write this one for a long time, so now that it's finally done I hope that you like it!**

*******Spoiler Alert!* If you haven't read past at **_**least**_** chapter 573, then I wouldn't recommend reading this. There are some **_**huge**_** spoilers, you have been warned.**

* * *

**Forever Permanent**

Song: Permanent

Artist: David Cook

_Is this the moment where I__ look you in the eye, Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry…_

He sat there on the battlefield, not knowing what just happened. He couldn't see anything expect for the figure that stood protectivley over him. Time seemed to pass slowly as his eyes stared blankly at his brother. There was no way around the truth, Ace had taken the hit for Luffy, and now Admiral Akainu fist had gone straight through Ace's body.

…_And everything it will surely change even if I tell you I won't go away today…_

The shock had left his mind completely blank. But as he slowly processed the image he saw, his mind kept repeating with the promise that Ace made to him, that he wasn't going to die. With that promise, his head started to fill with flashbacks. The flashbacks were not just of Ace, but also of another.

…_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand…_

He remembered the day that he met Ace and Sabo, and the day that they had accepted him. All those countless adventures that they had together, the day they become brothers, the day Sabo was taken away, and the fire at trash mountain. The most vivid memories were when he and Ace were told about Sabo's death, and the extreme sadness and greif that followed. They made that promise after his death. Even after all that, how could all this be happening? Why was he losing another brother? Why was everyone leaving him?

…_When all you know seems so far away, and everything is temporary rest your head, I'm permanent…_

Ace can't die! Luffy knew that people didn't live forever, and that death is something that just happends, but it was _Ace_. It was his older brother. He promised, and Luffy believed him. Luffy had thought that even if they were appart Ace would always be around, always be _alive_. They were brothers. He wasn't about to lose him like they had lost Sabo.

…_I know he's living in hell__ every single day, So I ask "Ohh god is there some way for me to take his place"…_

Luffy knew how Ace had felt. That he shouldn't exist. Luffy had always known what the people, not just on his home island, but all over the world said about Gold Roger having a kid. All those horrible things they'd do to him, not because of who Ace was, but because of who his father was. If Ace didn't have him and Sabo around, it would have been too much for Ace to handle. Luffy never understood why who his father was would bother Ace so much, but knew for sure that if anyone was going to burn in hell it wouldn't be any of his brothers.

…_And when they say it's all touch and go I wish I could make it go away but still you say…_

He had come all this way. He had put aside finding his nakama to save him, which was still hard even though he knew that they would understand. Ace was always there for Luffy no matter what, so how could Luffy not do the same? Ace was always his shoulder to lean on. Luffy wanted his brother to be happy and free, just like they had always dreamed of. To be free of everyone's harsh words, and overall be free of the world. To be who he was and do what he want. To truly live.

…_Will you think that you're all alone when no one's there to hold your hand…_

Now he was leaving. Leaving those people, the White Beard Pirates, the world, and Luffy. Ace's last words rung in Luffy's ears, "Even though I've been a good-for-nothing all of my life, even though I carry the blood of a demen within me, you guys still loved me, thank you so much!". The moment he was gone, Luffy was feeling completely empty and more alone than ever.

…_When all you know seems so far away, And everything is temporary rest your head, I'm permanent, I'm permanent…_

Ace knew what Luffy was feeling, but the truth was that he wasn't leaving Luffy alone at all. Luffy had grown, and wasn't his "weak little brother" anymore. Luffy was strong, and he will learn how to continue to live just like they had when Sabo died. He had found nakama, and Ace knew that they would take care of Luffy and always be with him. And Ace knew that even when died, he wouldn't be completely gone. There are some things that can never be erased. Their relationship was one of those things. Brother were forever, permanent.

…_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye, Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry._

* * *

**Finished.**

**T****his was so sad for me to write, but I had to write it for Ace! :(**

**I feel like this song fits**** really well because David Cook had written it for his late brother. So to me it was like a perfect match. :)**

**It would be great to know what you think, so please review. ^^**


End file.
